


The Old Men Are Snoring

by TheWalkingDino



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rickyl, Rickyl fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingDino/pseuds/TheWalkingDino
Summary: Rick and Daryl are heckin cute and complain about each other's snoring





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters.  
> This is so short ohmygod.

Rick’s eyes fluttered open tiredly and he immediately heard what had woken him, Daryl’s snoring. He grabbed his pillow and held it over his head, yawning into the sheets. The pillow did little to shield Rick’s poor ears from Daryl’s loud snores. With his eyes closed he reached for the edge of the blankets and pulled them over his head, but it still did not help in muffling the freight train sound beside him. He shoved the blankets away and propped himself up on his elbow, looking at Daryl under the pale sliver of moonlight that shone in through the window. His mouth was parted open, and the tiniest amount of drool fell from one corner. Rick winced as Daryl let out another ridiculously loud snore. 

Rick pressed his hand against the man’s jaw and closed his mouth. When he dropped his hand away, his mouth fell open again, and the snoring continued. He tried stuffing all their pillows under Daryl’s head to prop him up, but even sitting up could not keep the man from sounding like an angry bear in his sleep. Rick shook his head and finally built his courage to wake up Daryl. He shook his arm lightly, and his eyes flew open and he sat up straight, already reaching for his crossbow. “What happened?” 

“Nothing.” Rick carefully placed his hand on Daryl’s outstretched arm and brought it back down to his body. “Nothing other than your damn snoring woke me up.”

Daryl rolled his eyes, “Well it took me forever ta go ta sleep listenin’ to yer snorin’ Rick.” He flipped him off and stuck his tongue out. “Would have ya on one of them breathin’ machines if we weren’t livin’ at the end of the fuckin’ world.” 

“Shut up.” Rick shoved at him playfully and settled back down under the sheets, comfortably gripping his pillow between his head and one arm. “C’mere.” He held his other arm up in the air. Daryl scooted closer to him and tucked his head into his chest. The ex-sheriff’s arm fell to rest on the archer’s back. “Go back to sleep babe.” He kissed the top of Daryl’s head, managing not to get a mouthful of long, greasy hair. 

“Mhmm.” He hummed into the leader’s chest. “Ya go back ta sleep too darlin.”

Moments later they were both sound asleep, snoring. 

  
In the other room, Carl was contemplating leaving in the dead of the night to find a pair of earmuffs. 


End file.
